Rebirthing
by Miraakulous Dragoneye
Summary: These events take place while the Brawlers on Earth, and then later when the return to New Vestroya to destroy the last dimension controller and the fight at the palace, after Spectra kidnaps Runo, Dan decides to distance himself from her by breaking up with her, but finds himself being drawn to someone else in the process. Dan x Mira
1. The Descision

Dan was sitting at one of the benches in the park, his chin propped on his fisted hands. He was waiting on Runo, who he had asked to meet him here late at night. He hadn't brought Drago with him, because what he was about to do was going to be bad enough without an audience. His gut twisted uncomfortably with anticipation and guilt.

Where was Runo, anyway? It was supposed to rain soon. She should've been here by now.

Just then, he saw her walking towards him. Dan sat up straight, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

Runo smiled at him as she sat down next to him. "Hey Dan." she said.

"Hey," he replied, tense. "Look, Runo there's something I need to-"

"It's so pretty out here at night, isn't it?" she said, cutting him off.

"Yeah," he said, irritated. "but seriously, I-"

"Why don't we come out here more often?" Runo interrupted him again. "It's quiet and peaceful, plus you can see the stars-"

"Runo, I can't be with you anymore." Dan said quietly.

She stared at him. "Wh-what?" she gasped.

The pitter-patter of rain droplets around them and on them; it had started to rain. Dan stared at the ground instead of looking at her. "I don't we think we should be together anymore, okay?"

"Why?!" she exploded, her eyes starting to water, and not from the rain.

For a second, he almost told her. But then it would ruin the effect, and she wouldn't let go. He had to make her let go. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "This isn't good for either of us anymore. Especially me. I think it would be best if we were just friends."

Runo stood up, tears mixing with the rain on her face.

"So that's it then?" she shouted at him. "After all this time, and you just end it like this? First, you run off to New Vestroya and _leave me behind,_ and then I came after you, _looking for you,_ and as soon as I get back, I get snatched up by that feathered freak, and now you're breaking up with me?!"

"Runo, I'm sor-"

"No, _don't you dare_ apologize to me Daniel Kuso! If you want to end this, _fine,_ but you you even dare think about pitying me!" She turned around and stormed off.

Dan stayed where he was and put his face in his hands. After a minute he slowly got up and wiped the water out of his eyes, and started to walk home, the rain coming down even heavier now, and tried to ignore the heavy weight that seemed to be squeezing his chest.

When he got home, he went straight to the bathroom and peeled off his soaked clothes and got into the shower, cranking the water up to as hot as he could get it, shuddering as the scalding stream made contact with his chilled skin. He stayed in there until the hot water started to run out, then dried himself off and went to his room, where he threw on some boxers and an old T-shirt before crawling under the cover of his bed. A small noise came from his nightstand, and a second later, Drago popped out of his ball form.

"So, how'd it go?" Drago asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Dan said, irritated, and rolled over so his back was to Drago.

"Dan..." Drago trailed off.

"I was just trying to protect her." Dan whispered after awhile.

Drago sighed. "I know."


	2. In The Night

Mira gasped awake from her nightmare, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. It was the same nightmare everytime.

She and her brother Keith would be walking through the park. Talking, laughing, and just enjoying the day and each other's company, everything normal and happy. Then, all of a sudden, everything would go dark and a think mist would appear. Keith's face would go dark, and he'd turn away from Mira and start walking, towards the mist. Mira would always call after him, but no matter how much she called, screamed, begged, or cried he wouldn't turn back, just keep walking until the mist completely swallowed him.

Normally, this was where the dream ended, but this time was different.

Another figure started to walk out of the mist. Tall, wearing a long red coat with a ruff of black feathers around the neck and waist, spiky blond hair, a familiar mask.

 _"Mira, come with me."_ Spectra would say. _"It's me, it's Keith. Come with me and join the Vexos. We can be together again."_ and he'd smile at her, the same smile he'd always given her before when they were younger, and she would be tempted, _so so tempted,_ to go with him. She wanted to be with him so bad it hurt.

And then she woke up.

She lay there in bed, unable to fall back asleep, listening to the faint sounds of rain outside the house, when she heard the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs. Someone started walking up the stairs. Mira's heart sped up at the thought that someone had broken in, but then she remembered Dan had said that he was going to be out late. And the person outside in the hall was not making an extreme effort to be quiet. So, Dan, then.

She lay there listening as he went to the bathroom and then, after a moment, the sound of the shower being turned on. After a long while, she heard him get out and then go to his room, passing by her room on the way, and close his door.

Mira wondered what he had been doing out so late. Worry filled her. She hoped everything was all right with him. Mira cared about Dan a lot and didn't like the thought that something was up with him.

 _I hope he's okay._ She thought, drifting uneasily back into sleep, promising herself that she'd find a way to talk to Dan tomorrow.


	3. Aftermath

Mira frowned when she saw Dan come into the kitchen that morning. The usual light in his eyes had dimmed somewhat, and, from his perch on his shoulder, Drago kept turning to look at his partner. She remembered how he had come it back late last night. Dan sat down and started picking at his food, not really eating it.

Oh yeah, something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Dan, is everything okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's cool." he said, distracted.

"Are you sure-"

Just then, Baron came bounding into the room in his usual overly excited demeanor.

"Morning Mira! Morning Master Dan, Master Drago! Morning Mrs. Kuso! he said enthusiastically before sitting down and starting to snarf his food down. Mira's gaze strayed back to Dan. It upset her to see him like this. She wanted to do something to help, but didn't know what.

"Are we going to train some more today, Master Dan?" Baron said, his mouth full. He swallowed and then looked closer at Dan. "Uh...Master Dan? Are you okay?"

"What?"said Dan.

"Are you alright Master Dan?" Baron asked.

"I'm fine, okay?" Dan snapped. Then he forced a smile. "Everything's alright, okay? We'll train some more today. I'm ready to start if you are."

"Yeah, of course!" Baron's doubt cleared and he bounced up, ready to go. Dan got up a little slower, leaving his half-eaten plate of food on the table.

"Bye Mom, bye Mira. Cya later!" Dan called out as he headed out the door, Baron following close behind him.

What're you doing today, Mira?" Mrs. Kuso said to her, getting the dishes together to wash them.

"Julie and Runo wanted to hang out." Mira replied. "They should be here any minute."

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Mira stood up to go. "Goodbye Mrs. Kuso."

"Bye dear. Have fun."

Mira went to the door and opened it, expecting to see both Runo and Julie. So she was surprised when only Julie was standing there.

"Hey, Julie. Where's Runo? I thought she was coming with us." Mira asked.

"Oh, she called this morning and said she couldn't make it. She sounded upset." Julie replied.

"Dan didn't look so good this morning either."

"Maybe they had a fight or something?" Julie shrugged and started walking up the street. Mira followed her. "They argue all the time. They'll be over it in a few days, probably."

Mira followed beside Julie as she chatted about random things, deep in thought. _Dan and Runo had a fight?_ On the one hand, she felt bad for Dan, who was obviously upset, but on the other hand, she felt a weird guilty sense of happiness that she couldn't explain. She shook her head in frustration and tried to pay more attention to what Julie was saying, trying not to think about Dan.

-x-

"Can we rest for a minute, Master Dan?" Baron gasped, doubled over and covered in sweat. Dan had been driving them harder than usual today, trying not to think about the night before. Dan wiped his face on the back of his hand and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and said "Yeah, sure thing Baron."

Baron sighed gratefully and plopped down on the sidewalk, trying to catch his breath. Dan leaned against the side of a building, breathing fast. Drago jumped up on his shoulder from where he was in Dan's pocket.

"Pushing it a little hard today, aren't you?" he inquired.

"We gotta keep ourselves in shape, Drago. Otherwise we'll never beat the Vexos and save New Vestroya." Dan said.

"Yes, but maybe you're pushing yourself a little _too_ hard." Drago said quietly.

Dan remembered Mira watching him this morning, the frown that always seemed permanently etched on her face, concern in her eyes, the worry in her voice. Worry for him. Dan swallowed and straightened up, stretching. "Let's get back at it, Baron."

Baron groaned and got up. Dan started jogging along the sidewalk, hearing Baron huffing along behind him, trying to ignore the pain and soreness in his body and heart.

* * *

 _Notes from the other side here. Hope you like what's going on so far. Excuse the shortness of the chapters, I write all these down on paper first, and when you type it up it doesn't look like as much as it was before. The next few chapters should be longer, hopefully._


	4. Talk About It

Sorry for the absence people. Hurricane Mathew blew through recently and most of my town was out of power and trees were all in the road. This chapter is shortish, but we're getting into some longer parts coming soon! I'm going to try to update once or twice a week. Enjoy!

* * *

Mira gave a short and sudden scream when she woke up from her nightmare. She choked off the sound abruptly, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this...

Suddenly, her bedroom door banged open to reveal Dan standing there, in an old T-shirt and shorts, breathing hard, his whole body tense. "Mira, are you okay?! What's-," his voice dropped off, then went weird. "Are you...crying? Is everything okay?"

Mira hastily wiped the tears off her face. "I'm fine Dan." her voice cracked.

Dan hesitated then came in and sat on the end of her bed, leaving the door open. The room was completely dark except for the faint light of the half-moon through the window.

"C'mon Mira, talk to me. Something's obviously wrong."

Mira hesitated, then got an idea. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you return the favor. Tell me why you were so upset this morning."

Dan winced. "Okay, that's fair." he sighed "I broke up with Runo."

"Why?" Mira asked, surprised.

"I didn't want her to get hurt from all of this. Like the next time I disappear again, or if Spectra or someone else kidnaps her. I couldn't take putting her in danger, the stress from it. She's better off without me."

"Are you okay with that?'

"I'll be fine." he said, but he looked so miserable at the same time, it was hard to believe. Mira's heart clenched. They were both quiet for awhile, lost in there own thoughts. After a moment, Dan spoke. "So, I said what's been bothering me; now it's your turn."

"It's..nothing really. Just this nightmare I keep having." she said hesitantly, and Dan gestured for her to go on. "I'll be back on Vestal, in this park I used to go top when I was younger. And my brother Keith will be there with me. We'll just be talking and then suddenly this mist will appear, and Keith'll start to walk toward it. No matter how loud I call to him he doesn't seem to hear me. And I can't follow him, it's like I'm stuck. Normally, that's where the dream ends, but the last two times someone else starts to come out of the mist, and oh, Dan, it's-" her voice cut off abruptly.

"Who is it Mira?"

But she just shook her head, her hair rustling on the pillow. She couldn't tell him, not now.

Dan was quiet, then said "Mira, when we get back to New Vestroya, I'll help you look for Keith. I promise."

Mira's eyes burned from tears again. No one, not even Ace, not even her own damned _father_ had ever offered or tried to help her find Keith after he disappeared. The offer may have come too little, too late, but still, someone said it, and it made her happy that it was _Dan._ She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thank-you Dan."

"No problem." he smiled and squeezed her hand back, then let go and stood up. "Try to sleep now, okay? You need some rest." he patted her leg and walked to the door. "Goodnight Mira." he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Goodnight Dan," Mira whispered.


	5. The Challenge

Dan and Baron were out doing their usual workout routine. After several hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and Baron nearly throwing up, it was 12:00. Baron was seated on a bench breathing hard, Nemus on his shoulder giving encouragement. Dan was standing up and stretching, Drago perched on the back of the bench watching him. "Feeling all right Dan?" Drago asked, only a tiny lingering trace of concern in his voice for his partner. He looked alright, but Drago wanted to be sure...

Yeah Drago, I feel great today." Dan said while cracking his spine, feeling a little sore from all the exercise but he was getting used to it. He didn't know why, but he felt energized today. Maybe it had something to do with talking to Mira the night before. He felt better after telling her about what was bothering him. "Alright Baron, ready to head back?" Dan asked, starting to jog in place.

Baron groaned and stood up. "I think so, Master Dan."

"That's it Baron, you can do it." Nemus coaxed

"We should start jogging back now," Dan pointed at Nemus and Drago. "that means you guys too."

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"You heard me; now move out!" Dan turned and started jogging off.

"There he goes." Drago sighed, then jumped over to the railing alongside the sidewalk and started struggling to run across it, Nemus following.

"Come on Baron!" Nemus called.

"Coming!" Baron started running alongside them.

"Hey Baron! Wanna race to see who gets back first?" Dan shouted back to him.

"I don't...think...I can...go much...faster than...this...Master Dan." he huffed out.

"Ah, you're just overreacting! Tell you what, first one back gets to use the shower first."

"Alright...you're on." Baron took in a deep breath and started pouring on the gas, catching up to run side-by-side with Dan, and Dan, lungs burning and muscles tired, ran even harder. Their feet pounded against the pavement, each of their breaths coming out in a rush. They rounded the street corner and Dan's house came in sight. Dan poured on every extra bit of speed he had, his heart crashing in his chest, until Baron fell behind, and finally Dan skidded to a stop in front of his house.

"I win!" he announced as Baron sidled up to him, panting like a dog. Drago and Nemus hopped off the sidewalk railing and onto their respective partners shoulders, out of breath.

"Welcome back you two." a voice said from the porch. Dan looked up and saw Mira leaning against the stretch of wall beside the door. _Has she been waiting there the whole time?_ Dan wondered.

"Hey Mira. How long've you been out here?"

"Awhile she replied, and smiled. Dan, startled, smiled back. She continued "I see you two have been working hard."

"Master Dan's been really pushing it this morning." Baron puffed out, starting to get his breath back.

"Well, Dan never was one for taking it easy." she said.

Dan suddenly heard a click come from behind him. He turned and saw Runo standing there, a camera in her hands. His gut tightened and he swallowed, tense, expecting a confrontation. From her place on the porch, Mira was watching him carefully. "Uh, hey Runo." he said awkwardly. Is, uh, that a new camera?" he winced at how bad that sounded.

"I borrowed it from my dad." she said, kind of coldly.

"Hey guys!" Julie said, popping out so fast it startled Dan. He hadn't even noticed her behind Runo. "What're you up to?"

"Me and Master Dan just go finished with our workout." Baron said, straightening up properly.

"Wow, I can see that you've been working at it!" she said, eyeing them appreciatively. "Good thing you finished when you did, it's supposed to rain later."

Dan glanced up and saw that there _were_ some dark clouds coming in. "Yeah, well, I was just about to get a shower." he said, turning and walking up the porch steps. Mira moved out of the way for him, brushing against him in the process. He could feel everyone staring after him for his abrupt exit as he opened and went through the door. He went to his room and grabbed a spare set of clothes and then went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He started to strip and got in the shower, washing himself and then just standing there under the shower stream until Baron knocked on the door and told him he'd been in there for 30 minutes. Dan reluctantly got out and dried off, then threw on his old sweat-pants and muscle shirt, hanging his towel around his neck and then coming out of the bathroom, Drago back on his shoulder.

"Okay Baron, you can get in now!" Dan called out, and Baron rushed past him into the bathroom. Dan went to the kitchen and got himself a Monster energy drink and started to walk back up the hall to his room, when a familiar sly voice spoke behind him. "Hello Dan."

Dan whipped around and say a holographic image of Spectra standing in the hall. "Spectra! What do you want?" he snarled.

"There's no need to be so rude Dan, I just want a battle. Lets settle our differences once and for all, _alone_. After all, it won't be any fun if the others interfere like the others did last time. You can even pick the time and place. It's your territory, after all." Spectra said slyly, smirking.

"One hour! At..." Dan racked his brains when it came to him. Y _es, that's perfect!_ "There's one stadium in town. It's huge, you can't miss it. Meet me there."

"I look forward to this Dan." Spectra smirked again and disappeared, the hornet that sent his image flying away.

"Be careful." Drago said to his partner.

"Don't worry Drago, we'll be fine buddy!" Dan said confidently, fiercely.

* * *

 _Yes, yes, yes, before I get cringey little messages saying "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WAS IN THE SHOW!" I'm writing my own rules for this one. You all read it and **you'll like it!**_


	6. Missing

Mira was at the house hanging out with Julie, Runo, and Baron, who despite his earlier tiredness was bustling with energy now. He peppered Julie and Runo with endless questions about how brawling in the old days and exchanging stories with Runo about Tigrerra. It had been raining outside for awhile, but it was slowly starting to stop. Dan had disappeared a few hours ago with Drago, not telling anyone where he was going, simply saying he would be back soon. He'd had a certain buzz around him, the kind he normally had before a battle.

 _Please don't let him have done anything stupid._ Mira prayed.

Suddenly the front door opened and Dan came in, his clothes and hair still a little damp from the rain.

"Hey, you're back. Where have you-" Mira stopped, and then looked at Dan, _really_ looked at him, and saw the haunted look in his eyes, how pale he ways, the slight shaking. And Drago was nowhere to be found. Mira stood up and started walking towards him.

Mrs. Kuso cam in then and saw her son. "Dan, what's wrong, honey? Where's Drago?"

At the mention of Drago's name, Dan flinched and whispered "He took him. I fought him, and he took him."

"Who Dan?" Mira asked, an icy feeling settling in her gut. She felt she already knew, but she had to be sure...

"Spectra." he whispered, then shuddered again and passed out. Mira barely caught him in time and struggled to keep him upright when Baron appeared on the other side of him and took some of his weight.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Kuso said. "Take him up to his room. He'll be okay there."

Mira and Baron half dragged, half carried Dan to his room, the others following. They laid him down on his bed and stood back as Mrs. Kuso came and pulled off his shoes and jacket, then tucked him under the covers.

"Will he be alright?" Mira asked, her chest tight with anxiety. She had never seen Dan like this.

"I don't know. I hope so." Dan's mother said worriedly. "He's been separated from Drago before, but not like this..."

They were all silent for a long while when Julie said "C'mon guys, this is Dan we're talking about. He'll be perfectly fine."

Baron chimed in "Julie's right. Master Dan will pull through."

Mrs. Kuso took a deep breath and smiled "Yes, I suppose you're right. We should let him rest now though."

Everyone turned to leave except Mira, who stayed and watched as Mrs. Kuso swept Dan's hair back from his forehead. She looked up. "He'll be okay Mira. You should sleep too, it's getting late."

Mira hesitated then nodded and left, going down the hall to her room. Wilda popped out and jumped on her shoulder. "It'll be alright Mira." he said soothingly.

Why was she even worried so much? she wondered to herself as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She started to change her clothes and Wilda jumped onto the bed while she changed. Dan and her were just friends, right? _Yes, of course, that was all it was_ Mira thought to herself as she got under the covers and Wilda moved to the nightstand. She was just looking out for Dan because they were friend, that was all.

Mira sighed. Part of her didn't wantto go to sleep, while he other part of her like it didn't get enough sleep. She yawned and said "Goodnight Wilda."

"Goodnight Mira." he replied.

The nest morning when Mira woke up, she lay there for several moments watching the sun's light change from silvery-gray, to rosy-tinged pink, to hazy purple, to fiery orange, and then finally to a bright yellow. She sat up and stretched and decided she was going to get a shower then check in on Dan afterwards to see if he was awake and okay. She picked out some clothes and glanced to the night stand where Wilda was still sleeping in his ball form. She went down the hall to the bathrrom, stripped, and got in the shower. The warm water woke her up further and felt good on her skin. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel and got out the blowdrier for her hair and a brush. After she did her hair, she got dressed and threw her old clothes in the hamper, then went down the hall to Dan's room and quietly opened the door. Dan was still sleeping, his face calm and peaceful. Mira's heart softened at the sight. She closed the door softly and went back to her room to retrieve Wilda, and went downstairs where Dan's mom and Baron were sitting at the kitchen table with Julie and Runo, who had evidently just showed up a little while ago.

"Hey guys." Mira said

"Glad to see you up dear. We were just about to wake Dan, but we wanted to make sure you were there." Dan's mother said.

"I just looked in on him a second ago. He's still fast asleep."

"We'll give him another minute then."

Just then, a shout came from upstairs. Mira whipped around and hurried up the stairs. The sound of chairs scraping echoed behind her, letting her know that the others were close behind. She got to Dan's room and pushed open the door to see Dan sitting bolt upright in bed, panting, his eyes wild. Everyone poured into the room, making it crowded.

"Dan, shhh, it's okay sweetie," Mrs. Kuso said from her place by Dan's side at the head of the bed. "everything's alright."

Dan looked up at her, then his eyes darted around the room, looking for something. Mira's heart clenched because she knew what and, sure enough, he whispered "Drago's not here it he?" he groaned, and put hisface in his hands. "I was hoping it was all just a bad dream."

"You'll get him back Dan. Please, you can't give up." Mira said pleadingly.

Dan was quiet for a moment then he looked up and put on a brave face. "Yeah, you're right Mira. I just need to keep training, that's all. I'll get Drago back." He grinned. Mira found herself smiling back.

Mrs. Kuso said "Well if you're going to get training, then I better get cooking." She smiled and ruffledDan's hair and went to leave. Mira and everyone else followed as Dan started to get up.

 _Maybe,_ Mira thought _maybe it'll all be okay. Please, let it all work out._


	7. Creeping In My Soul

By the time Dan had gotten out of the shower, he could smell his mom's cooking wafting through the house. He got dressed and went downstairs where everyone was sitting at the table. His mother was setting still steaming plates of food down in front of everyone. Dan went and sat between Baron and Mira and said "This looks delicious Mom, thanks."

"You're welcome dear." she smiled and sat across from him, a mug of tea in her hands.

Dan started digging into his food and to his left Baron started eating with as much gusto as he was. He tried to enjoy his food, but at the same time he couldn't ignore the empty space on his shoulder, the queasiness in his stomach, and the way his skin felt hot and cold at the same time. He set his fork down and stared at the table. "It's not working." he said in a strangled voice.

Feeling everyone stare at him, he got up from the table and dragged himself upstairs to him room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Drago." he whispered.

After awhile he heard someone quietly stop outside his store and listen for a minute, then leave. Dan knew he should get up, go out and train with Baron, _something,_ but it was hard to make himself do it. He let his hands fall into his lap, then fisted them and stood up. He went out of his room and went downstairs here Baron was sitting on the couch talking with Nemus. Mira, Julie, and Runo were in the kitchen doing the dishes, and his mom was putting some clothes in the washer.

"Baron, come one. It's time to go." Dan said.

"Wh-what? Right now? Are you sure?" Baron asked, surprised.

"No time like the present." Dan headed out the door, Baron moving along behind him.

 _I'll get you back Drago!_ Dan thought, his skin weirdly hot. _Come hell or high water I'll get you back buddy. I promise._

-x-

After Dan and Baron left, Mira, Runo, and Julie helped Mrs. Kuso around the house: doing the dishes, changing sheets, and folding laundry, trying to take some of the stress off Mrs' Kuso, but also doing something to distract themselves. Between the four of them though, pretty soon there was nothing left to do.

"Why don't you girls go and relax? I can handle this last load of clothes by myself." Dan's mom said. So the three of them went into the living room and deliberated on what to do.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Julie suggested. "They have Netflix here."

"A movie doesn't sound bad." Runo admitted.

"What kind?" Julie asked, scrolling through the genre's available. "Sci-Fi, horror, romance..."

"How about a Rom-Com?" Mira asked.

Julie obligingly clicked on the Rom-Com section and scrolled through various titles before settling on one called Carolina. They settled in to watch it, but just as the opening credits came on Julie spoke "Hey, Runo, what's going on between you and Dan? You've barely spoken to each other. Are you two having a fight or-?"

"We broke up." Runo said shortly.

"No way!" Julie gasped. "Why did you break up with him? Or did he break up with you?"

" _He_ broke up with _me_." she replied sourly.

"Why?!"

"I don't know. He was just being a jerk." Runo said bitterly.

"No he wasn't!" Mira snapped, sharper than she meant to. Runo and Julie were staring at her. Her face burned. "I-I mean, he must've had a reason for doing it right?" she stammered out.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just watch this stupid movie." Runo said and twisted back around so she could see the screen. Julie watched Mira for a moment and giggled nervously before turning back to the movie as well. Mira's heart wasn't really into it anymore though. Why had she gotten so defensive over Dan like that? It wasn't normally like her. She tried to pay attention to the movie as best she could.

They had gotten a third of the way through the movie, which was pretty good, when they heard dragging noises and grunts of effort outside the front door.

 _That must be Dan and Baron_ thought Mira. She turned when the door opened and felt her heart stop in her chest. Baron was standing there, panting, Dan unconscious, pale, and covered in a thin layer of sweat, even though they hadn't been gone long enough to really do much. That's when she noticed that Dan was flushed with fever. Mrs. Kuso came, saw the two of them at the door, and rushed over to help Baron. They carried him up the stairs. Mira, feeling a sense of deja vu, followed. They got Dan to his room, where Baron was rattling off what happened. "Pushing himself too hard...Looked uneasy for days...Just passed out...Still tried to get back up..."

Mrs. Kuso told him to grab a damp washcloth and the thermometer from the bathroom. He got it for her and she thanked him, and told him to go wait outside, and shut the door.

They all waited outside nervously and Mira said "He really needs to take it easy. He'll never get Drago back if he keeps pushing himself like this."

"What do you mean Mira?" Baron asked.

"I mean, what if he pushes himself too hard? What if he thinks he's ready to fight Spectra too early and loses? He'll never come back from it."

They all absorbed this in silence, listening to the faint sounds on the other side of the door as Mrs. Kuso moved around, trying to get Dan settled. It was several minutes before she came out. "He's asleep now. You should all just give him some space right now."

"Is he going to be okay?" Julie asked.

"He just has a high fever is all. It'll burn out eventually. You all go back downstairs now."

Everyone went back downstairs except for Mira, who asked "Is it okay if I sit with him? Just for a little while?"

"That's okay dear. Just don't wake him up."

Mira nodded. She quietly opened Dan's bedroom door and closed it behind her. All the lights were off in the room, the only source of illumination coming from the half-closed blinds. Mira pulled the desk chair next to Dan's bed and sat down and looked at him. His face was damp from sweat and the washcloth draped across his forehead. He was completely tucked into the blankets, and Mira remembered her father doing that for her when she was sick, saying it would break the fever faster. Dan's breathing came out in ragged, uneven gasps, like each breath pained him. Mira felt a sudden and uncontrollable urge to touch. Hesitantly, in case he woke up, she reached in and laid her hand on his cheek. It was so hot, like it had been light on fire. She trailed her fingertips down his cheek to his lips, which were slightly chapped, and felt his breath hitting her hand. She moved her hand again, to his hair, and stroked it away from his face. He made a noise then, and Mira pulled her hand away, fearful he might wake up. When nothing happened, she sighed. He looked so defenseless in his sleep, so young. Mira felt something stir inside of her.

Slowly, hesitantly, almost fearfully, she leaned forward and laid her head on Dan's chest, right over his heart. She heart his heart beat in her ear, steady and calming. For once, Mira felt comfortable, like everything was okay, like everything was _right._ She closed her eyes...

 _In the dream, Mira was in the park on Vestal. But instead of Keith, **Dan** was there. He was holding her hand and laughing with her about something. He reached out and stroked her hair, then kissed her cheek, smiled at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him. And then she saw it: the mist. Spectra came walking out of it, an evil smirk twisting his face. Behind him, a pair of red eyes glowed with malice and a loud roar shook the ground. Dan stepped in front of Mira, to protect her. Mira tugged on his arm while Spectra laughed and the beast behind hims blasted out a stream of flames at Dan. Mira screamed._

Mira woke up with a strangled gasp, he head still on Dan chest, where he was still unconscious, and she knew, Mira knew.

She was in love with Dan Kuso.

* * *

 _Whew, sorry about the delay. Everytime I would sit down to type, something always came up. Hope you enjoyed_ _this chapter._


	8. Old Friend

Mira stared down at Dan, reveling in her sudden realization. She, Mira Clay, was in love with _Dan Kuso_. She'd been trying to deny it, trying _so hard_ for _so long_ , and yet there it was. Her dream p[roved it. The fear she had felt when Dan stood in front of her, shielding her from Spectra and Helios, had been so real. She felt it even now, the cold, poisonous sensation in her veins at the thought of Dan putting himself in danger, of getting hurt because of _her._ She wouldn't be able to take it.

 _Not someone else I love. Especially not Dan. Please, if there's anything out there,_ _ **please**_ _watch over him for me._

She was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the little red ball of light until it was directly in front of her. She quickly sat back, lifting herself from where she laid her head on Dan's chest. The ball of light followed her and a voice seemed to emanate from it, old and powerful.

 _"Fear not Mira. All will be well with Dan soon."_

The little ball of light solidified into a Bakugan. For a moment, Mira thought it was Drago. It certainly looked like a Pyrus Dragonoid. But then she noticed how his color scheme was slightly different, and so were his wings, and he only had one horn instead of three. A name tugged at the back of Mira's memory.

"Are you...Apollonir?" Mira asked, a slight tone of awe in her voice.

"Indeed I am, child." he said.

"Apollonir, why have you come?"

"I came to help. I can heal Dan of his fever and help him get Drago back."

"But...why now? Why not before? Why did you wait until this moment to help?" Mira felt anger building up inside of her, and yet at the same time she was afraid that she might offend the ancient warrior.

"I have helped much child. My brothers and sisters and I were the ones who gave Drago his new body. We united him once again with Dan, and sent the pain of them to you." Apollinr said, then sighed. "But, although our powers are great, our bodies grow old and weary. I have now come because it is the right time; I hear your prayers, and I have come to answer them."

The old Dragonoid fell silent, as though waiting for her response. Mira swallowed and nodded. "I believe you. Forgive me for doubting you." She gestured to Dan. "Please, if you can heal him, do it, please. I'm afraid that..." she trailed off, fear creeping into her voice.

Apollonir nodded as though he understood how she felt and turned to Dan, settling himself on the headboard of the bed. "You may bring the others here. They should be here when he wakes up." His body began to glow again, softly, and he bowed his hand in concentration.

Mira got up slowly so as not to disturb him and left, quietly closing the door behind her. The she rushed downstairs to where everyone was gathered. Julie and Runo were on the couch watching another movie, talking quietly, but they looked up at her abrupt entrance. From where Mira was standing, she could just see a small piece of the kitchen: Mrs. Kuso with her face in her hands and Baron with one hand on her arm, both at them seated aqt the kitchen table.

"You all need to come upstairs right now!" Mira said.

Julie and Runo jumped up immediately. "What is it?" they chorused. Baron and Mrs. Kuso looked up.

"Just come on, you'll see." Mira said insistently before she turned to go back upstairs. The others followed.

They all went to Dan's room; Baron gasped "Is that...?"

"Yes, but we need to be quiet now. Apollonir's trying to heal him." Mira said.

They all gathered around Dan's bed, watching him carefully for any sign of him coming to. The glowing light around Apollonir began to slowly fade until it went out entirely. He spoke "Look, his fever is fading, he'd waking up."

-x-

Dan was struggling to wake up, the haze of fever still making him groggy. He had just had a weird dream. At first, he was running through town, looking for Drago. The place was like a ghost town; no-one to be seen anywhere. But then someone did appear...

From somewhere above him, a voice said "Look, his fever is fading, he'd waking up."

That voice...it was in his dream...

Suddenly, Dan sat bolt upright and gasped "Apollonir!"

Dan looked wildly around the room, where everyone seemed to be gathered around his bed, looking relieved. His eyes met Mira's, who was closest to him. She was smiling at him, the same look of relief on her face but also something else. Dan spoke, his voice sounding rusty and confused. "I..I thought I heard Apollonir's voice...Or was that all just a dream...?"

"You tell me." Mira said, still smiling. Her eyes focused on a point a little above and behind his head. Dan turned and saw Apollonir, the leader of the six legendary soldiers of Vestroya.

"You really are here!" Dan shouted, hope and excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Dan. As you and Mira already know why I'm here," he turned, speaking to everyone else in the room. "this is said for the rest of you. I came to help Dan get Drago back."

Everyone gasped, save for Dan and Mira. Julie spoke up. "Are you sure you can save him?"

"I'm not saying it will be easy..." the ancient Dragonoid said, thoughtful. "It will take some effort, but I'm confident we can do it."

Dan nodded, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "How will we find them though? Spectra could be anywhere in the city..." despair momentarily flitted through him.

"Don't worry about that. I can trace Drago's energy and portal us directly to him. That is, whenever you're ready Dan." Apollonir looked at him expectantly.

"I'm ready to go right now!" Dan said, then paused. "Er, after I get dressed." he added.

Apollonir nodded. "Directly after then." her turned back to everyone. "Alright people, let's give him some space. Mira, if you would be so kind..."

Mira nodded and got up, holding her hand out. Apollonir jumped on it. Everyone turned to go, Mira and Apollonir the last to exit, closing the door behind them, leaving Dan by himself. Dan threw back the covers and got up quickly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He hurriedly got dressed, pulling on his resistance uniform and strapping his gauntlet to his wrist. He scrambled out of his room and rushed downstairs where everyone was waiting.

* * *

 _This was probably the chapter that almost made me give up on this thing. Mainly because the WiFi effed up when I went to save, and I had to type the whole thing over again. **deep breath** Okay, but here you go. The next chapter I might have to make a few edits to, as it's going to have the fight between Dan and Spectra in it, and I wrote some inaccurate things down. Going to change a few spots, but then it'll be fine. Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _I also might be uploading a Gus x Spectra thing soon._


	9. Immortals

_Here we go into chapter nine. I'd just like to thank all of you who read this for sticking with it and also your support. If you want to make this chapter seem particularly alive, you could listen to Immortals by Fallout Boy while you read it. Just a suggestion~_  
 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready!" Dan said. Everything was riding on what he was about to do. He had to win Drago back. If he didn't... _No, don't think like that._ He was going to get Drago back.

His mother came over to him and hugged him. "Be safe Dan."

"Aw mom." Dan said, embarrassed.

She stood back and gripped his shoulders. "I mean it." she said sternly, but she the smile on her face lightened it somewhat. She let him go and turned to Apollonir. "Take care of him."

"I will madam. You have my word." The ancient soldier vowed. "Everyone who's coming, gather around. It's time to go."

Apollonir floated up, and Dan, Mira, Runo, Julie, and Baron closed in around him. Dan's gut clenched. He felt someone slip their hand into his and give it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up and met Mira's eyes. She nodded. Dan took at deep breath and let it out.

"Here we go!" Apollonir said. There was a red flash of light. Dan closed his eyes against the brightness of it. When the light faded, Dan opened his eyes. They wee now standing in a warehouse, wooden crates stacked against the wall. Higher up dirty, cracked windows let in the light from the setting sun, painting everything orange.

Gus said "What the-?"

"You finally found me. Took you long enough" Spectra said, sitting on a crate with one leg crossed under him, the other dangling off the edge of the crate. He stood up as he spoke.

Dan realized he was still holding Mira's hand. He swallowed and gently let go before taking a step forward. "What's the matter? Afraid to give me another shot? Cuz after I shut you down I'm going to take back Drago.

"Nice try whiners. But you don't stand a chance against Master Spectra. No matter how many times you brawl." Gus said arrogantly.

"Then why don't you prove it!" Dan shouted.

Gus laughed. "You are not worthy of Master Spectra."

Spectra stepped forward. "I accept you challenge Dan Kuso."

Gus looked at him, shocked. "But...why Master?"

Spectra smirked "It's my chance to test out the Dragonoid's power."

Dan snarled. Spectra sneered at him. "And what will you brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took your only Bakugan."

Dan snapped out his hand, where Apollonir was "An ancient warrior Bakugan! Meet Apollonir!"

"That old thing? You really think you can beat Spectra with that hand-me-down Bakugan?" Gus sneered.

"Get ready to eat those words Gus!" Dan snarled.

Mira stepped forward. "Spectra, you know it doesn't have to be this way. Unless you recognize the Bakugan as living beings, we'll never stop fighting to free them!"

Spectra chuckled. "Have it your way."

"Ready Spectra?" Dan readied his gauntlet. "Gauntlet, power strike!" He felt four hands lain across his back and took strength from his friend's presence. Across from him, he saw Gus with his hand on Spectra shoulder. Time froze everywhere else as Spectra made the first move.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

A huge red and black dragon rose up, smashing outward the warehouse roof. Dan's gauntlet flashed. _"Pyrus Viper Helios recognized. 600 Gs."_

"Hey, what gives! I came here for Drago, not this!" Dan said, outraged.

"You want to fight Drago, you'll have to go through me first!" Helios laughed evilly.

"It'll be fine Dan! Just put me in!" Apollonir said.

"Alright, here gores." Dan grabbed Apollonir and threw him. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

The Legendary soldier exploded outward, further destroying the roof of the warehouse. _"Pyrus Apollonir recognized. 500 Gs."_

Apollonir bent down and held out his hand. "All of you get on. You'll be crushed if you stay here." They all stood on his hand while he carefully deposited them on the roof of a neighboring warehouse Dan saw that Helios had done the same for Spectra and Gus. He turned and met Apollonir.

"So, you're one of the Six Ancient Warriors. You don't look so Legendary to _me."_ Helios sneered.

"You have no Bakugan pride or manners. I'll have to _teach_ you some." Apollonir countered.

The two dragons snarled and flew up, throwing themselves at each other.

-x-

Mira watched in awe as Apollonir and Helios battled. It seemed the old dragon still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Her gaze strayed to Dan. He battled well with Apollonir, his determination giving him and edge, and yet the two of them didn't have the same rhythm Dan had with Drago.

"Come Bakugan trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" Mira's eyes snapped to Spectra as he sent his trap into the fight. The mechanical trap latched onto Helios like a suit of armor, combining their Gs.

"You let a machine do your fighting for you?" Apollonir said, disgusted. "How shameful!"

Mira couldn't take her eyes off him. Off Spectra. Off _Keith._ How could he do this? How could he stand there, so cold and emotionless?

 _I can't even recognize him anymore._

"Ability activate! Dan shouted. "Maximum Pyrus!"A swirling stream of flame issued from Apollonir's mouth and hit Helios and Metalfencer point-blank, sending them back to ball form.

"Enough playing around Spectra!We're ready for the main event!" Dan said.

Spectra smirked. "If you insist Dan."

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Apollonir rose up.

"okay, you want Drago? Bakugan, brawl! Stand, Pyrus Drago!" Spectra threw Drago, who spun open in a torrent of flames, and out came-

 _No. Oh, God, please, no._

-x-

Dan took a step back as Drago exploded out of as tornado of flames. He looked... _wrong._ Twisted. Where he would normally be red, black coated him, making his look like Helios. And his eyes...Oh, God, his eyes were empty, soulless, white, blank.

"Oh no, Drago. What did they do to you?" Dan whispered.

Drago seemed to notice Apollonir for the first time and threw himself at him with an evil roar. Apollonir fell back, grappling with Drago and trying to keep his teeth and away from his throat. Dan ran forward until he was standing right next to them. "Drago, stop it! It's me buddy!" he yelled.

Drago turned to look at Dan, and for a second hope flared brightly in him. Then Drago's eyes narrowed and he bellowed in annoyance and whipped his tail at Dan, who stumbled back quickly.

"Master Dan, watch out!" Baron called.

Dan just stared at Drago, horrified. "He attacked me. Drago attacked me." he said numbly, shocked. On the other side of the warehouse, Spectra laughed.

"Bakugan are no more than animals. Drago is under my complete control now."

-x-

Mira was watching the whole fight play out, horrified and yet unable to look away. Apollonir and Drago had completely destroyed the first warehouse and had severely damaged the surrounding ones. Dan's expression kept getting more and more desperate and the fight waged on. Spectra had layered the Forbidden Ability cards, boosting Drago's Gs to an unstable height, and forcing him to tap into the power of the Perfect Core. Right now, Drago and Apollonir stood on opposite sides on one of the few warehouses left. Apollonir was down on one knee, grimacing in pain. A purple aura surrounded Drago and arcs of rainbow colored lightning arcing off his body. Drago roared, a sound of pure agony, and tears streaked down his face.

"Apollonir, come on! We have to win this!" Mira heard Dan shout.

"The power of the Forbidden card is burning out his new body. He won't last much longer." the ancient warrior said.

"Wh-what?" Dan gasped.

"His new body wasn't meant to contain this much might. I'm afraid Drago could-" he stopped, unable to continue.

"Drago could die." Wilda said from Mira's shoulder.

"Oh no." they all gasped.

"What-what can I do?" Dan whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Drago..."

 _Keith why? Why are you doing this?_ Mira felt tears sting her own eyes. _Dan...Drago...You'll make it through this. I know it._

-x-

"Apollonir, we have to do something!" Dan shouted, fear and desperation in his voice.

"There may be a way." he said reluctantly. "But it's risky. If I transmit myself back into pure energy, I may be able to enter Drago's body and absorb the excess power."

"How do we make that happen?"

"We'd have to use Dragon Prowdia, but...Once Drago Prowdia is activated, I cannot attack. _You_ will have to take me and through me into Drago's Perfect Core. But you'll only get once shot"

"You can count on me! The only thing that matters is saving Drago!"

"No, listen to me Dan! This is not a game! If you miss, you might end up killing Drago yourself!"

"I'm willing to try it! There's no other way."

"Very well, I'm ready when you are." The old Dragonoid stood up

"Ability activate! Drago Prowdia!"

Apollonir roared as his body became pure red energy and condensed into a elegantly decorated trident. Dan jumped up and ran toward Drago. Drago roared and slammed his tail down in front of Dan, who hooked one arm around it as it started to lift back up. Dan ran up the length of Drago's tail while he thrashed, trying to dislodge him. Dan jumped up and his eyes his eyes focused on the Core p[piece in the center of Drago's chest. The he did what he had done since when he started brawling: he threw with deadly precision and watched as the trident found it's mark.


	10. Drago

_Who am I...What am I...Where am I..._

He felt a tremendous and intense pain all over his body, like his veins were filled with glass, every muscle screaming in agony, his skin felt like it was on fire. He felt so...so... _empty._ So meaningless, answering to the call of something that drove iron spikes into his mind if he did not obey. All he knew was the pain. Another pain entered his chest, but this pain was... _different._ Where it had first entered, that little pain was taking all the other pains with it.

 _"Don't fight me Drago"_ a voice said.

He knew this voice...And the name it said, _Drago,_ sounded familiar as well.

 _It's_ _ **my**_ _name_ he thought in amazement.

Something entered the haze of his vision: a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes collapsing on the ground in front of him. He knew this boy! He closed his eyes and struggled to put a name to this face and saw:

 _That same boy, splashing madly through a river looking for him... Determination and panic on his face as he jumped in after him through a dark void... A hand reaching out to his as two dark figures loomed over them...Tears pouring down his face as he said good-bye...Joy in his expression as he saw him emerge through a portal after thinking he would never see him again..._

 _"Dan."_ Drago choked out. He opened his eyes.

* * *

 _Short chapter, I know. Just wanted to get something up. I will try to put up another chapter this week, or if not you'll have two next week. Thing are getting dicey where I'm at, having to do this huge project. Also, I think this kind of chapter needed to be put up. No one really knows what Drago was feeling when he was Vexos Dragonoid._


	11. Move Along

Mira was sitting at the kitchen table with Baron, Runo, Julie, and Mrs. Kuso eating breakfast with Wilda perched on her shoulder. Dan hadn't come down yet, and none of them had wanted to wake him figuring he needed rest after the battle the day before. Though now that the scent of food had had time to spread, he'd probably be coming down soon. Sure enough, Mira could here movement upstairs and a few moments later Dan cam down, looking a little tired but happy, Drago on one shoulder, Apollonir on the other. Mira shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Morning everybody." Dan said cheerfully, siting down and starting to fill his plate.

"You're in a good mood today." Mrs. Kuso said, holding her coffee up and smiling.

"Never better." he said, grinning, before digging into his food.

"Drago, are you feeling okay?" Julie asked.

"I'm alright, thanks. Just a little...shaky is all."

They all resumed eating. Mira was thrilled to see Dan back to his old self again, and was glad to have Drago back too. It had scared her to see Dan like that,. so beaten down and hopeless. She didn't ever want to see him like that again.

After they had finished eating, Mrs. Kuso started to clear away the dishes, Julie and Runo helping her. Mira moved to get up too, but Apollonir spoke: "Wait, Mira. There's something we need to discuss."

Mira nodded and settled back down. Apollonir jumped off Dan's shoulder onto the table, turning to face Dan, Mira, and Baron.

"While it is true I cam here to save Drago," he began "I also came for another urgent reason. Even though you have destroyed one of the dimension controllers, the remaining two have begun to grow stronger, spreading to the area the destroyed controller affected."

"What?" Mira gasped.

"That's crazy! How is that even possible?" Dan said.

"Drago is connected to the Perfect Core. Without him, it grows weaker from the constant barrage from the controllers. You all must return to New Vestroya or all your hard work will be for nothing!"

"But how will we get back? Dr. Michael said he would contact us then he fixed his transporter, but we haven't heard anything from him yet." Drago said.

"I can take you all back." said Apollonir.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yes. However, I will need time to recover from the fight." he warned. "The earliest time will be tomorrow, which should give you enough time to say good-bye and get your affairs in order."

"Tomorrow?" Dan said, his voice a little strange. Mira looked at him carefully.

Suddenly Julie slammed her hands down on the table, still holding a dishtowel. "If you're going back to New Vestroya, then me and Runo are coming back too!" Behind her, Runo nodded, looking determined.

"W-what?" sputtered Dan.

"It's not fair that you guys get to have all the fun! Remember, the Vexos took Tigrerra and Gorum too. It's only fair that we help get them back."

"She does have a point Master Dan." said Baron.

Dan ground his teeth as Apollonir turned towards the girls. "If you are certain, then you may come, but be warned. There is much at stake here. If you come there will be much hardship along the way."

"We don't care. We want to come anyway."

They all looked at Dan, waiting to see what he would say. He threw up his hands and sighed. "Fine."

"Then it's settled." said Apollonir. "Tomorrow we will all go to New Vestroya, but for now rest up."

"Uh...Master Dan?" Baron asked. "Are we going to exercise today?"

"No Apollonir's right. Just...chill today, okay Baron?" Dan said, getting up with Drago and walking to the living room, a strange look on his face.

Apollonir moved closes to Mira. "Is something wrong Mira? You looked worried."

"I'm fine, it's just...Dan looks a little... _off._ "

The ancient warrior sighed. "I fear his battle with Spectra has shaken his confidence. Losing Drago has made him doubt himself. No doubt Drago feels the same."

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Nemus asked from across the table.

"I fear not. Only time and our support can heal these wounds."

Mira thought about it and saw the truth in Apollonir's words. _I still wish I could help in some way..._ Suddenly, Mira got an idea. She got up and went to the living room where Dan was slouched on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels on the T.V. He looked up when she entered. "Hey Mira. What's up?"

"We're going out." she said. "And make sure you have your gauntlet."

"Uh...alright." he said getting up slowly. "Just let me run upstairs and get it."

When he cam back down, Mira was standing by the front door, waiting for him.

"So, uh, where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"You'll see." Mira smiled and went out the door, Dan behind her. For a second, she heard a faint buzzing noise, like an insect. Then it was gone and she thought she had imagined it.

* * *

 _Hmmm, what're you up to Mira?_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next out to you all this week!_


	12. Bring Me To Life

_Here we go, next chapter! Also, no, I didn't post this last week, but that's because I found I have another talent: AMV making. I've made four so far. The last two are really good, the first one is eh and the second one is okay except for the lag in-between scene changes, but, other than that, it's okay. If you'd like to see, hit me up here: channel/UC7_vMWCN5_h8QuseEOllaZA_

 _Don't forget to like and subscribe!_

* * *

Dan followed behind Mira, Drago perched on his shoulder. They had been along for awhile, and Dan still had no idea where they were going. He felt weirdly tired even though he had been running every morning with Baron and should be used to this., especially when he was only walking. His shoulder ached a little too where he had thrown the trident. He reached out and massaged it with one hand. He called to Mira "Hey, are we almost there yet?" wherever there was.

"Yes." she said and pointed towards a large structure. Dan felt a jolt and ice settle in his gut as he recognized it: the stadium, the same one where he had fought Masquerade and, more recently and hauntingly, _Spectra._

Mira walked straight towards the stadium's entrance, Dan dragging reluctantly behind her. They went in and Dan's eyes scanned the damage Drago and Helios had caused. Huge, ugly patches of burned grass; long gouges in the ground like scars and, at one side of the stadium, a Drago sized hole in the wall. Dan clenched his fists and Mira turned to him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Get out your gauntlet Dan, we're going to battle." she said, pulling out her own gauntlet and strapping it to her wrist.

"Right now? Here?" asked Dan, surprised. Normally, he was always ready for a battle, but right now...in this place...

Mira arched an eyebrow at him and smiled "Yes, right here, right now. Unless you're scared." she challenged.

Dan felt something in him rise up to the surface, wanting to meet her challenge. "Alright, you're on!" he said, putting on his pwn gauntlet. _"Gauntlet activated."_

"Gauntlet, power strike!" they both shouted.

"Ladies first!" Dan called.

Mira smirked at him. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Wilda rose up on the scarred green of the stadium. Dan's gauntlet beeped. _"Subterra Thunder Wilda, 450 Gs."_

"Okay buddy, it's our turn. Are you ready?" Dan asked his partner.

Drago nodded. "I'm ready." He went into ball form. Dan grabbed him and threw him hard. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Drago spun open in a tornado of flames.

 _"Pyrus Neo Dragonoid 400 Gs."_

"Ability activate!" Mira shouted "Gun Lock!" Wilda's Gs raised to 650. He flexed his arms and shot flaming balls of mud from the canons on his shoulders.

"Dan!" Drago called.

"I got you buddy!" said Dan "Ability activate! Burst Shield!" The mud balls met a wall of flame and were absorbed, Wilda's Gs going back down to 450. "Ability activate! Fire Tornado!"

Wilda's Gs went down to 350 while Drago's went up to 500. Drago flew up and started spinning in a downward spiral, flaming engulfing his body, heading towards Wilda.

"Gate card open! Subterra Reactor!" Huge pillars of rock shot upward out of the ground, Wilda's Gs going up to 450. Drago smashed straight through them, not slowing down.

"It'll take more than that to stop us Mira!" Dan called.

"How about this then? Ability activate! Clay Wall!"

Wilda clapped his hands in front of him, the boom echoing around the stadium, and stomped his foot on the ground. A massive wall of mud rose up in front of him. Drago slammed into it at full force and spun, flames twisting around his body as he struggled to break it. Drago's Gs went back to 400, Wilda's going up to 650. Drago flipped off of the mud wall, growling in frustration.

"Not bad." Dan grinned, adrenaline pumping through his body, the buzz of the battle rubbing off on him. "Now try and stop this one! Double ability activate! Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon!"

Drago's Gs shot to 800, Wilda losing 200. He shot a twisting spiral of flames from his mouth that punched straight through the clay wall, the full force of the flames hitting Wilda. Wilda fell back and reverted to ball form.

 _"Mira life force 50."_

Drago chuckled "that's how you do it." he returned to ball form and flew back to Dan.

Mira smiled at Dan, who grinned back. That same old light in his eyes, excitement in every part of his expression.

"Ready for round two Mira?" Dan called.

"Only if you think you can handle it." she said coyly.

Dan smirked. "Gate card set!"

 _"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"_

The match continued.

-x-

Dan grinned at Mira. "Sorry Mira, but you asked for it. Ability activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago roared and a rainbow pulse of energy flashed outward. The powerful energy wave hit Wilda and sent him back to ball form. Dan's gauntlet beeped.

 _"Mira Life force zero."_

Drago returned to Dan, who grinned again at Mira, who grinned back. "That was fun." Dan said.

"Yes it was." she agreed. "Do you feel tired now?'

"A little," he confessed "but mostly hungry thought."

Mira shook her head. "You're impossible."

"What can I say? I've got a strong appetite." Dan turned and looked at the stadium and grimaced. The place was even worse than it was before. Almost no patches of ground were left unchurned, and chunks of rock littered the ground. He let out a long whistle. "We really did a number on this place didn't we? he said.

"Damn." Mira sighed. "You think they'll be able to fix it?"

"Sure they will. At least, they diode after me and Masquerade fought."

"It wasn't as bad as this though was it?"

"No, it was worse." he said. Suddenly, they were both laughing. All the stress from the past several days had kept them on their feet the whole time, they hadn't really had a chance to relax. Every battle was for something important. Dan had forgot what it was like to have a good battle where nothing was at stake. Dan felt Mira on hand his arm to steady herself as the fit of giggles subsided. For some reason, this made him smile. "Calmed down yet?" he chuckled.

"Yes." she said breathlessly.

"C'mon then. We can go back to my place and I'll make us some lunch," Dan said. "My mom'll be out, she has lunch with her friends every Tuesday."

"Okay." Mira smiled at him

* * *

 _Don't think I don't know what you're all thinking. "Oooooh, the parents aren't home. They gonna fuck."  
Sadly, they won't. Sorry to disappoint. xD_

* * *

Dan had made the two of them sandwiches when they got back. They sat in the living room to eat and watch some T.V. Nobody else was there, Runo, Julie, and Baron having disappeared somewhere. For that, Mira was grateful. She liked just being alone with Dan. He made her feel comfortable and she felt like she could just let go of all her worrying around him. They ending up watching a marathon of this show called Impractical Jokers, which was pretty hilarious. Mira had never laughed so hard in her life. Basically these four guys went out in public and and tried to humiliate each other doing stupid things.

It was starting to get dark when everybody started coming back in. Soon, Runo, Julie, and Baron has joined Mira and Dan. Mrs. Kuso could be heard in the kitchen. She called them all to eat after awhile. Dan got up and stretched and held out a hand to help Mira up. Mira took it and got up smiling, Runo giving the two of them a cold look. Mira flushed and ducked her head down. She was about to follow Dan into the kitchen when something in her pocket vibrated. She frowned and pulled out her Vestal communicator, the source of the vibrating.

"Hey, are you coming Mira?" asked Dan, waiting for her.

"Just a minute." she said "Go ahead without me."

Dan hesitated but went on. Mira stepped outside of the house and pressed the receive button on her communicator. _Who could possibly be able to contact me here?_ Her first thought was that maybe Ace, Shun, and Marucho had found a way to contact her. But then the face appeared on the screen, and Mira's heart clenched. She felt numb. _No._

"We need to talk," Spectra Phantom said to her. "Mira, my dear sister."

* * *

 _Here you all go! Also, announcement: I will not be back here until after New Year's. So, this'll be the last chapter for awhile. But don't fret! When I return there will be fun, new chapters! As a matter of fact, the next chapter should make a few of you very happy!_

 _But I fear you will have to wait for now. Chao everyone, and please enjoy the holidays._

 _ **Have a Hollywood Christmas and an Undead New Year!** _


	13. Scared and Lonely

_First of all, sorry for the delay you all. I had a busy week back. But, ah, here we are, at last! The next chapter! Let us go forth, and see one that will certainly give a few of you a small light of happiness._

* * *

Dan was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. To his right, Drago and Apollonir were snoring on his nightstand and normally he'd be snoring right along with them as soon as his head hit the pillow but not tonight. Tonight his mind was on other things, mainly about the next day. They had gotten in touch with Alice to see if she had wanted to come back to New Vestroia with them and she had said yes and was planning on arriving the following morning using the card Masquerade had used to teleport himself around. Dan was a littler stressed at the thought of all of them returning to New Vestroia, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. His thought's kept straying to Mira...

After everyone had sat down at dinner, Mira reappeared, white faced and looking like she had seen a ghost. Dan had asked her what was wrong, but she said she was fine. An obvious lie but Dan let it drop. She was quiet all through dinner and hardly ate.

 _What was wrong with her?_ Dan thought.

Suddenly he heard a scream, short and sudden, come down the hall. From Mira's room. Dan bolted upright and rushed out his door.

-x-

Mira lay twisted and tangled in her bed sheets, her breathing fast and erratic. Her throat hurt from the scream that had just came out of burned her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, the salty taste touching her lips. She started shaking as spasms rocked her body, sobs ripping their way out of her chest. Her nightmare, and the fear from it still fresh her mind. She heard the bedroom door open and Dan's voice ask "Mira. Mira, hey, what's wrong? Was it another bad dream?"

"I-I'm fine D-Dan." she choked out unconvincingly, tears still falling down her face.

Mira heard the door close and thought Dan had left when she felt the bed springs creak and two arms wrap around her. Dan pulled her against him and whispered softly "Shh...Mira's it's okay. It's alright. Your nightmare wasn't real, shh it's okay." he started rubbing her back turned her face against his chest and gradually her breathing slowed, her tears trickling to a stop. The front of Dan's shirt was damp from where her tears had soaked into it.

"Feel better?" he asked worriedly.

"A little." she said in a slightly rasping voice.

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." she bit her lip.

"It might help."

Mira was quiet for a moment. This nightmare had been like a combination of the last two. She'd be in the park with Keith, and then the mist would come and he'd disappear, only to see him reappear as Spectra. Then suddenly Dan was in front of her, trying to protect her. Spectra had smirked and a red and black beast would rise up behind him, only it wasn't Helios, it was _Drago_. Dan's face had twisted in pain and fear. Drago attacked Dan, blasting him with a stream of flames. That's when Mira woke up.

"I think," she said hesitantly "I'd rather not."

"Want to talk about something else then?" he asked.

"Like what?" she whispered.

I don't know. Anything." he whispered back.

Mira didn't really have anything to say. Really, she was just fine the way she was with Dan holding her, comforting her. It made everything seem okay even when it really wasn't. She remembered what Spectra had told her earlier, what she had to do the next day. She felt her chest tighten with anxiety. Her face must've given away some of what she was feeling, because Dan looked at her and said "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just stay here with me." she said desperately, feeling panic trying to claw it's way through her. If Dan left, then the dream might come back. Plus, she didn't know if she'd ever be with him like this again.

 _I need him._

Dan hesitated then sighed. "Okay. Scootch over though, I'm freezing."

Mira moved back slightly while Dan slid under the covers. She snuggled back up against him while he put one arm around her. "Goodnight Dan."

"Goodnight Mira." he yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Mira took a bit longer but finally went under, lulled by Dan's breathing and the warmth of him beside her.

* * *

 _And...dere we go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the long gap. Random thought, but you should all listen to Diablo by Simon Curtis. And It Has Begun by Starset. Amazing songs. Also, has anyone noticed the eater egg in the chapter titles? It's been in most of them, except maybe the first five chapters. Comment if you know what it is._


	14. Author's Note

So, bad news. Next week is exams, and I've been busting my ass trying to get in this next chapter, but it's not going to happen this week or the next. I'll have to hit you guys up with the latest chapter as soon as possible, which could be in a week or two. I'm not entirely sure. I might throw out some random stories, but for now I'm putting this story down for a rest. Don't panic, _I will be coming back to write it._

And yes, a lot of writers say that, but I'm one who actually means it!

So, until the next chapter, enjoy what I've given you so far. Wish me luck on these hellish examinations coming upon me.


	15. Author

HELLO ALL! I t has been _soo loonngg_ since I've put anything up, but that will change, oh yes! I will have our next chapter for dear Rebirthing up by next week at the latest! So sorry for keeping you all waiting, but don't worry, it'll be worth it! If you like to check out my channel, I've got a couple of new AMVs up.

channel/UC7_vMWCN5_h8QuseEOllaZA


	16. Love Bites

_Omigod, it's HERE?! FINALLY?!_

 _Yes, my friends, yes._

* * *

Dan woke up the next morning with a feeling of confusion; the kind of confusion one gets when they wake up in a bed that isn't theirs.. Something warm was pressed against him, his arms cradling something. Dan opened his eyes groggily and saw what, or rather who, was pressed against him: Mira. Dan swallowed, suddenly very awake. He remembered the events of the night before, how upset she was.

 _She doesn't look upset now._ Dan thought, watching the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, a peaceful expression on her face. She looked... _adorable_ really. So unlike how she how she usually looked, that same look of worry always on her face. She tried so hard, it hurt to watch sometimes. Dan felt something stir inside him as he watched her. Tentatively he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She made a noise and her eyes fluttered. Dan hastily withdrew his hand as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him hesitantly. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered. "sleep okay?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Dan felt awkward. "I should, um, probably go."

She looked at him curiously. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...Drago's probably wondering where I am, and also everyone might jump to conclusions if they saw me come out of your room."

Her face reddened. "Oh. Right. You should probably go then? See you downstairs?"

"Yeah." he got out of the bed and left the room, closing the door quietly. He crept back down the hall to his bedroom. Light filtered through his window, revealing the open ball forms of Drago and Apollonir.

"And where have _you_ been young man?" Apollonir demanded.

"Um...I was just...I mean..." stuttered Dan.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Apollonir interjected. Beside him, Drago chuckled. "Easy on him Apollonir. I'm sure he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Hmph! I remember back in my day when we courted ladies instead of just jumping into their beds like dogs after a piece of meat!"

Drago burst out laughing while Dan howled indignantly. "It's nothing like that you crazy old dragon!"

"Crazy old dragon'?" Apollonir hissed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Dan grumbled under his breath as he searched his room for his Resistance uniform while Apollonir continued to berate him, Drago still laughing. He found it draped over his desk chair, fresh from where his mom had washed it the day before. He picked it up, his thoughts flicking to Mira, and he smiled.

 _We're going back to New Vestroia today!_ Dan thought to himself. E _verything's going to be okay when we get there._

-x-

Mira listened to Dan's raised voice from down the hall, muffled by distance and the shut door, as he argued with Apollonir. She smiled to herself, then felt it slide off her face as she remembered what was going to happen that day. What she was going to do.

Sh slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath, steeling herself.

Wilda popped open on the nightstand. "Everything is going to be okay Mira." he said.

"I hope so Wilda, I really do." she replied, then got up to get ready for the day.

-x-

By the time Dan and everyone else had gotten downstairs, his father had already left for work and his mother had breakfast on the table. Another thing; Mira's earlier good mood seemed to have vanished, replaced by the uneasy silence she'd had the night before. Dan reached across the table the table and touched her hand, asking "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dan." she mumbled. Dan hesitated, then let it drop and withdrew his hand. Breakfast was mostly quiet except for Baron's excited chatter.

"When are the others going to be here?" Baron asked.

"Not sure, probably soon though." Dan glanced up at the kitchen clock. "We should probably start getting ready to go though, just in case."

They all started getting their things together in preparation to go. They had decided to meet at the old museum where they had their final fight with Naga. It had been rebuilt since the battle, and was now good as new. Dan, Mira, and Baron said good-bye to Mrs. Kuso; Dan's father had already left for work.

When they got to the museum, Runo and Julie where already waiting.

"Hey girls, you ready to go?" Dan called.

"Yep, can't wait." Julie said.

"If everyone is here, we should get started." Apollonir said , floating forward to be in front of all of them.

"Wait a minute Apollonir. We've got one more coming. Alice is coming too." Dan said, and looked around. "Really, she should have already been here by now."

"This _is_ strange for Alice. She's usually more dependable." Drago said.

"We shouldn't wait any longer. I'll open the gate." Apollonir said.

"Look, there she is!" Runo said, and they all turned and saw Alice hurrying towards them.

"You're late Alice. We were waiting for you." said Dan.

"I'm so sorry." she panted "I brought Lync along with me, but now he's completely disappeared."

"What? I can't believe you did that!" Baron gasped. Nemus spoke from his shoulder. "Lync is a traitor."

"Have you completely lost your mind? Lync's a Vexos, and Vexos can't be trusted." Dan asked accusingly Alice, leaned forward.

"He said he quit and that he had something important to tell you." Alice said, looking alarmed and defensive.

Drago turned to Dan. "Dan, this has _got_ to be a trap."

Dan nodded gravely. "I'm sure it is, but we can't let that stop us." Everyone agreed with him.

Apollonir interjected. "If we're going to go, we need to go now." He turned and his body started to glow, and a portal slowly opened in front of them. He turned back to the other. "Hurry! The gate won't stay open for long."

"Yeah." Dan turned to the others. "Okay, let's go guys."

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." Gus dropped down from the roof and threw something at them that split open, trapping them it a cage with electrified strands of wire that dropped done from a roundish object suspended above their heads.

"What the...?" Dan reached out to touch of the wires and was instantly electrocuted."Oh, that hurt!" he said, jerking his hand and Lync dropped down from the roof to land behind Gus.

"Spectra!" Dan snarled.

"And Lync." Alice said, stepping forward. "You lied to me!"

"Yeah, what was your first clue Einstein?" Lync taunted.

"Look, you better let us out, or-" Dan stopped when he heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Mira standing _outside_ the cage. "Mira! You're free!"

 _What's happening?_

"I'm so sorry about this Dan." she whispered. Mira slowly stepped around the cage and crossed over to stand by Spectra side.

"Mira!" Baron said, shocked.

"How could you?" Julie wailed.

Dan didn't move.

-x-

Mira watched Dan's back as he stood there, stunned. Slowly, he turned to face her with a blank look on his face and his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "This is wrong." he said.

"I've no choice." Mira said shakily. "My place is beside my brother."

"No way!Spectra's your brother?" Dan said, shocked. "Even if he is, you know everything he's doing is completely wrong!"

Mira twisted her head to the side and shut her eyes, trying to forget the horrified look on Dan's face. Behind her, the other Vexos were jumping into the portal.

"Come on Mira." Spectra, _her brother,_ called to her. "It's time to go."

Mira bit her lip, fighting back tears, and turned her back on Dan, starting to walk to the portal where Spectra was waiting.

"Don't do it!" Dan pleaded. "Mira, please, don't leave me!"

Mira faltered, but kept going until she made it to the portal and jumped in. Spectra followed behind her.

* * *

 _There ya go, ya little shits! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, full of shocks and humor. Maybe the other way around. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
